A Day To Remember
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: Fei, Kinako, Torb and Zanark came to visit Raimon. They had a feast together...


Hey minna ! This is my first short story ! w

Hope minna will like it ! xD

* * *

**A Day To Remember**

One day, the Raimon (Chrono Stone) members were practicing as usual on the field. Then, Fei, Kinako, Torb and Zanark came.

"Hey minna !" they shouted.

"Oh ! Hey minna ! Sakka yarou !?"

"Hai ! Captain !"

"Soyo tomo taze !"

So, they practiced together. They also had a 5 vs 5 match. They took turns to play in the matches and all the score was 0-0.

In the evening, they had a small feast or you can say a small campfire outside the club before the future members left. There was also a so called "Talent Show" in the program too !

"Wow ! This food is delicious ! Who prepared it ?" said Fei with a mouth full.

"It was Aoi and Akane who made it." replied Kinako.

"What about ME !? I cooked some too !" said Midori angrily.

"Yeah right ! Aoi and Akane told us that they didn't let you help because your cooking skills are very poor. But you kept bugging in." said Nishiki in an unsatisfy way.

"YOU !"

"Stop it guys ! There's no point of arguing !" said Tenma and Tsurugi at the same time.

"They got a point…"

"Fine !"

They stopped and continued to enjoy the meal.

After a while, the "Talent Show" started. The judges were Aoi, Zanark and Akane.

"Why I am I the only 1 who can't be the judge !?" said Midori.

"Please be quiet ! The show is starting…"

Tenma and Taiyou was up first. They used their guitars and sang…

"…

Soyokaze ga yasashii

Hikari afureru gurando de

Ironna yume hitutsu zutsu kanaeyou

Motto habatakeru tte

Shinpaiiranai natte wakaru

Ooozora ga niau

Kimi Dakara !"

Everyone clapped for them after they sang. One of also shouted…

"Captain ! I love your voice !"

Tenma blushed slightly after he heard that comment.

Next was a mother and son duet. They did many interesting actions and moves when they sang…

"…

Haruka tokumade

Kyo o Tsunageru uo

Minna de sagashita

Taisetsuna yume

Uketsugu pasu wa ashita e no yuki

Kimi ni watashitai

Yasashii Mirai ni naru

Itsuka doko ka de warai aeru yo ni

Ima kono toki o

Seiippai hashirou

Sayonara janai

Kienai kizuna

Mune ni"

The crowd clap even harder and shouted this time. Some commented…

"That was magnificent !"

Some also commented…

"That was AWESOME ! Your timing was totally great !"

"Thanks minna !" said the two young singers.

Next off was Shindou. He sang…

"…

Ikou mezasu

Michi no Kanata e

Tachiagaru ketsui no me ni

Oretachi no kagayaki

Zutto saki mo

Nakushitakunai

Taisetsu no mono no tame ni

Massugu ni susumu to

Chikaou

…"

After that, everyone was silent. There were no claps, cheers or shouts. Shindou was shocked to see the scene because he thought he would get a more cheers and louder claps. Ichino suddenly said…

"Captain… To tell you the truth… Your song was…"

"Was what !?"

Ichino rose his hand a pointed 1, 2, 3. Then everyone said…

"Your song was like a NATIONAL ANTHEM !"

"WTF !?"

"Oh never mind…" said Shindou depressly.

Next was Kirino. He sang…

"…

Ore wa ore no purei de

Tsuyoi kokoro wo mi ni tsukeru kara

Akiramenai

Kawareru hazu sa yuuki wo shinjite

…"

After that, the crowd shouted and cheered for him. Shindou was shocked to see his boyfriend getting all the attention instead of him. When Kirino got back to his seat, Shindou immediately asked him to follow him because he wanted to …

"Kirino…" Shindou said with is face leaning towards Kirino's face.

"What is it Shindou ? PS, what are yo…"

Before he could say "you trying to doing ?", Shindou kissed Kirino gently.

"Ranmaru, your lips are so soft and moised." Shindou said in a soft tone.

"Yours too Takuto…"

They did it for 5 minutes straight. After that, …

"Shindou… Why ?"

"Because I love you Kirino…"Shindou said and he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kirino looked at him with his eyes shaking. He said…

"I… I…"

"I know." Shindou said while hugging him.

Back to the "Talent Show", while there were lovey doveying, Aoi, the judge names.

"Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shinsou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru and Nishizono Shinsuke."

When Shindou and Kirino heard their names, they quickly ran to the scene.

"Where did you two go ?" asked Tenma curiously.

"Err… We emm…"

"We just went to toilet for a while and we walked slowly back. When we heard our names, we quickly ran back here." explained Kirino.

"Oh… I see."

"By the way, let's start."

"HAI !"

"Now Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Shindou-san and Kirino-san will present a song. Let's enjoy, Bokutachi no Shiro." said Aoi.

~Music~

"Koko kara mieru keshiki

Koko made kuru ni itsumo no michi

Ironna omoide wo tsumikasane

Ima, mune ni sobietatsu

Bokutachi no Shiro

~Music~

Minna de issho ni

Sugoshita hibi

Naita hi mo waratta hi mo zenbu

Kakegae no nai mono

Kore kara nani ga matteyou to (Shindou)

Hitori janai yo kowakunai yo (Kirino)

Hanareba nare ni natta to shitemo (Tsurugi)

Kizuna de tsukutta shiro wa nakunaranai (Tenma)

Omoide ga umetsukushi

Kono mama koko ni itai kedo

Harukaze ga tsukushi wo yurasu koro

Sayonara no te mo yureru

Koko de oboeta yuuki

Genki wo kureta kono keshiki

Itsumade mo zutto wasurenai yo

Koko kara de mo mieru

Bokutachi no Shiro

~Music~

Minna de hitotsu no

Ishikoro o

Kettobashi nagara kaetta michi

Yorimichishita ano basho

Kanashii toki wa hagemashite kureta (Shinsuke)

Ureshii toki wa yorokonde kureta (Shindou)

Boku wo itsumo mattete kureta (Tenma)

Ienakatta itsumo arigatou (Tsurugi)

~Music~

Itsu no hi ka ongaeshi

Taisetsu na hito ni shitai kara

Harukaze ga tsugi ni fuku koro ni wa

Ima yori seichou shite itai

Koko kara mieru keshiki

Itsu mo no minna no egao

Tatoe tooku tooku hanarete mo

Mune no naka kagayaku

Bokutachi no Shirou"

~Music~

Everyone clapped, shouted and screamed loudly. This is the song that has most and the loudest claps, screams and shouts.

"OMG ! That was a super great and awesome song !"

"Yep !"

While waiting for the judges to count marks, they all were very nervous, especially Kinako and Fei.

After 15 minutes, the result were out.

"Consulation prize goes to… Tenma and Taiyou, Kimi Dakara ! Congrats !" said Aoi.

"Third place goes to… I'll let you guys to guess first…" said Zanark.

Some said…

"Kirino Ranmaru !"

"Kinako and Fei !"

"The prize goes to… Yasashii Mirai, Kinako and Fei !"

"Yes !" the winners shouted and high fived.

"Second place will fall on… Shin… Just joking… It falls on Kirino Ranmaru's hands ! B.E.L.I.E.V.E."

Shindou was so depressed and a little angry about Zanark.

"Now… The first place… Goes… To…"

Before Akane could announce the winner, the crowd screamed…

"BOKUTACHI NO SHIRO !"

"Yep ! It falls on Bokutachi no Shiro, Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino and Shinsuke !"

"Yatta ne !"

After that, it was time for them to go back. Kinako, Fei, Torb and Zanark thanked them for today's memorable activity before they Raimon members also went home to rest.

Back at Tenma's room, he was still thinking of the activity. He then looked at the ball that everyone of them signed. He said…

"I'm glad I played soccer ! Through soccer, I learned many things and made a lot of new friends ! I hope that I can keep playing soccer with them."

* * *

The End ~ :)

Reviews and comments pls ! xD

P.S, I type in the part that I most like ! ^^

Hope minna liked it !


End file.
